


just a pretty, faded memory

by squishieheizer



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, School Shootings, crackship, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishieheizer/pseuds/squishieheizer
Summary: Love wasn't something on Cyrus' mind. That is, until one unexpected person changed his point of view from afar.--this is lowkey a crackship but i lov it





	just a pretty, faded memory

Love. How can you describe such a thing? A noun. You can't touch it. You feel it. Love wasn't something on Cyrus’ mind ideally. Wasn't in his mindset. He more was more focused on humiliating the jocks and “taking down the government”. However, one person may have changed his mindset to include love in there.

His name is Scott. Scott Reed. Varsity baseball player, jock. Friends with assholes but otherwise, unproblematic. 

It was a regular Friday night. Cyrus was stalking down jock Instagram's to gather dirt. Once he made his way to Scott's however, a weird feeling swept across him. A feeling of.. Admiration?  
“Holy shit..” He whispered out loud, a little in awe. Part of him was saying “Fuck he's hot, hope he's gay or bi”, while the other part was saying “Don't even risk it, He's probably another straight asshole jock who'll call you a faggot if you even try to make a move”. He hated himself a little for feeling this way, but couldn't help it.

Flash forward to next week, Tuesday. Cyrus is sat in detention after being involved in a huge hallway fight. He's in front of Scott. He's gonna try to do anything he can to draw attention to himself. After a bunch of fuckery, he finally got sent out. Last thing he saw was Scott staring up at him, seemingly in awe. He took his chance and gave Scott a sly smirk and wink.  
-  
*Almost a month later*  
Scott and Cyrus are.. Acquaintances. They've interacted and hung out, maybe once or twice. Cyrus still had a massive crush and Scott seemed not to notice.

It was during fifth period. Cyrus was skipping. He stood outside. He took a long drag of a cigarette before let out a puff of smoke.  
It was sudden. He heard gunshots from inside, followed by alarms going off. “Fuck” he said aloud. He assumed it was second floor and took his chances.

Cyrus dropped his cigarette and ran like hell. He ran all the way home, once arriving out of breath. Once he was home, he ran upstairs and banged on his sister's door. “Mack? Didn't see you at school today, you home? Mack?!” He sounded panicked. His sister, Mackenzie opened the door and said lazily “What do you want? Shouldn't you be at school?” She sounded sick. She was. Cyrus let out a huff of relief. 

“Why do you look so out of breath?” Mackenzie asked, rubbing her eyes. Cyrus rubbed the back of his neck. “Well uh I'm like, 99.9999% certain the school is getting shot to shit right now. I skipped and was outside when I heard, so I took my chances and ran home.” He explained. Mackenzie's eyes widened. “Holy shit, Cy. You can't be serious.” Cyrus looked bewildered. “Yeah, no I'm 100% serious right now Mack. It's probably on the news right now.”  
.  
They got the week off and when they returned the next week, names of students who died were read off. The perpetrator was a student named Tyler Down. Onto victims list. Bryce Walker, Montgomery De La Cruz, Scott Reed. Cyrus’ heart dropped when he heard that. He almost couldn't believe it. He hoped with everything in him that he was hearing things, that later that day he'd see Scott in the hallway, smiling and laughing at something. 

But he wasn't. He heard correctly. The only person Cyrus felt like he'd fall truly in love with was dead. Never to come back.


End file.
